Realize
by Gotham Siren
Summary: 7x08 AU: Jessica and Jason contemplate a relationship. They are both well aware of their history but neither of them really knows how to get the right words out. Will they succeed, or will this mark the end their romantic relationship? JessicaxJason


**And I'm back with a new story. Pardon my plot bunnies. They just never seem to know when to quit.**

 **I own nothing.**

 _ **Realize**_

There was a painful silence in the car when Jason brought Jessica home that night. So many things could be said, but neither of them knew exactly how to say it. The red headed vampire nervously chewed at her nails, not wanting to be the first one to speak. She wasn't ready to leave, however the silence was starting to eat at her. Hoyt was back in Bon Temps. He _saved_ them. Had it not been for her ex-boyfriend, Jess was sure that they would all be dead by now. She was grateful for that… she really was. There was just something else bothering her though…

Jason took the silence to another level when he cut the car engine. He had to stay here until he knew that Jessica was really okay. She was over thinking something awful hard. The deputy could read it all over his ex-lover's face. He let out a breathy sigh before finally turning to face Jess. "Hey," he began, his voice just above a whisper, "are you okay Jess? Really?"

The vamp whimpered quietly when Jason's voice brought her out of her thoughts. Secretly hoping he didn't hear that, she nodded fervently. "Of course I am. Adylin and Wade are safe. You're safe," she paused, finally making eye contact with her human companion. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

With another heavy sigh, the deputy ran a hand through his mop of hair. They really had to talk about this. "Jessica, was it weird for you to see Hoyt again? 'Cause I swear… seeing the two of you… it was like a walk down memory lane for me." And it was a realization of all the wrong turns he took. Not by sleeping with Jess; that in itself was an eye opener. Might have been at the worst times, yeah, but that was beside the point. By not being an honest man and telling her what he really wanted out of this, Jason missed out on so much. He could have done so much for Jessica. That was why whenever she called and asked for help anymore, no matter what the favor was, he was right on it.

Jessica bit her lip, not sure how to answer that. Seeing Hoyt brought back so many things. So many she wished dearly that she could go back to. He had a girlfriend now and they looked _very_ happy together. Who was she to stand in the way of that? Which brought her to the feelings she harbored for Jason, the same feelings she had a not so long time ago. The red head was beginning to think that those feelings had never truly gone away, no matter how many times he fucked her over. Honestly, though, she didn't feel like she was fucked over, that wasn't the right phrase. After Hoyt left, the two of them could have gotten into a real relationship. And after that there were many opportunities for them, but she just decided to be friends. Yeah, it never stopped them from having sex, even if they were already in committed relationships. Maybe that was their sign all along; maybe they were meant to be together. "Yeah, it brought me back to it, too," Jessica finally admitted.

"What we did to Hoyt… I dunno if I could ever forgive myself for that," Stackhouse begrudgingly replied. He tapped his leg nervously and licked his lips once before adding, "but it made me realize somethin', Jess."

If Jessica still had a beating heart, it probably would have plummeted to her stomach at that point. What he would say next could potentially hurt, so she had to brace herself in whatever way she could. The vampire turned in her seat to face Jason, locking her eyes with his. "What?"

Spilling his heart out wasn't something this man did well. It usually ended in disaster. He asked Violet about adopting kids one day and she turned him down. He told Amy that he loved her and look what happened with that! Jason paused for a moment longer when his eyes met with Jess'. She had such beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes. A man could get lost in those beauties for days. What he felt for Jessica Hamby, it wasn't just because he had her blood. Shit, it was probably all gone by now and yet he still felt a distinct attraction to her, one he had never felt with any other woman he had slept with. He loved her; that much was very clear. But how could he tell her?

"Jason?" Jessica pried, a little laugh escaping from her lips as she spoke, "the pause is killin' me. What were you gonna say?"

"Oh, sorry," the deputy replied sheepishly. He laughed it off, but it was a short-lived chuckle. Once it died down, there was still a ghost of a smirk in its wake. Jason took Jessica by the hand, lacing their fingers together as tight as he could get them before speaking again, "it made me realize that I'm still as crazy about you as I was back then. Only now, I don't want us to start somethin' , and then jus' goin' back to being friends. That game is gettin' a li'l played out." He brought her hand up to his lips, placing the gentlest kiss on it. Jessica was the kind of girl he could see marrying, adopting a couple of kids with and living out the rest of their lives as happy as Bon Temps would allow. And she _was_ the one he wanted to marry, whenever that time would come. It was clear as day now; Jason Stackhouse had never been so sure about something in his whole life. "I want the real deal with you, Jess. I—I love you."

The red head's lips stretched from ear to ear, bloody tears just starting to cling to her eyes. She never thought she would see this day. The vampire had imagined it many a time before, but her imagination didn't hold a candle to how amazing it felt hearing it in reality. "Jason, I love you too," she replied, leaning forward to peck at his lips once. She brought the hand that was once holding Jason's up to his face, gently caressing his cheek. "You've been there for me I don't know how many times. Whenever I needed you, you were always right there."

"Yeah, and that ain't never gonna change. Got it? Ya need me, you know where I'm at," Jason told her, snaking an arm around the vampire's waist to pull her closer. He gave her the most genuine smile just before pulling his lips over hers for another kiss, a much longer, passionate kiss.

After they said their goodnights, neither had any regrets about this. Jessica needed a rock with everything going on with Bill and Jason was happy that he was the one to be there for her, emotionally and physically. For he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **I'm hoping the plot bunnies will leave me alone long enough to sleep. Guess that's what I get for binge watching True Blood for the millionth time. Anyway, drop me a review and let me know how I did!**


End file.
